


i'm so proud you got this far

by fire_sprite



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, My First Time Writing In All Lower Caps, Probably Should Specify That Tony Does Not Kill Peter, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_sprite/pseuds/fire_sprite
Summary: peter's eyes flicked to the most dangerous parts of the suit. tony followed his gaze to his own hands.tony's suit whirred, and the armor all the way up to his forearms discharged from his body, leaving it empty on the ground. tony pushed it away, his visor clicking away again."why...?" peter looked at him. the action took more out of him than he had thought. because of the grenade, probably."friday, run diagnostics on this kid," tony said, scrutinizing him. "how's he doing?"ORinspired by that post: “Shh, it's alright,” the villain said. “You’re doing beautifully and I’m so proud of you. But that's enough for now. It was cruel of them to make you fight me- you could never have won. It’s not your fault.”





	i'm so proud you got this far

peter was battered within an inch of his life. every rattling breath he managed to suck in was compromised, and it felt like a great force was pressing down on his chest.

_iron man was still out there._ the rest of the avengers - he didn't even know where they had gone. he heard distant sounds of fighting, and peter pushed himself up against the wall, mustering the strength to get back up again.

it was hot and stuffy inside the mask. it was sticky, too, from the blood slowly coagulating due to a blow to the nose. peter found it more and more difficult to breathe.

"karen, i have to take off my mask," he warned her.

"you can't do that, peter. iron man is still out there," karen urged him, her tinny voice sounding concerned.

"no, i - i can't breathe," peter rasped, desperately tugging at the suit.

"peter, he might see - " but karen's voice was cut off when peter finally yanked the mask over his face.

cool air flooded his senses, but the dust and rubble did, too. peter waved that away. he could breathe properly, and see better, and those were the important parts.

he was still in what remained of the building. no civilians still here - he and the avengers had made sure of that before driving iron man out - but peter could hear the sounds of the iron clones marching outside.

peter attempted to get up, one hand on the pillar behind him for support. there was a sickening crack, and peter whimpered and fell down to the ground again.

shards of - whatever pillars were made out of - pressed against his legs again. his head swam and he groaned.

getting up had dislodged some dust, and it had gotten in his eyes, which were watering intensely. peter blinked repeatedly, the tears running down his cheeks, and heard something.

something had landed behind him. something quiet.

the debris crunched under it as metal gently clanged on the marble floors. peter froze. he knew that sound.

but there was no way he could fight an iron clone. not in this state.

peter blinked away the last of the dust in his eyes and watched as the feet walked into view.

he looked up, and his stomach dropped.

"no," he croaked.

iron man's visor was up. tony stark. peter had known it well from the TV, but had never seen it in person.

iron man looked shocked.

peter scrabbled for his mask desperately, but iron man raised his hand gently.

"there's no need for that. i already know what you look like."

peter stopped, his mind working fast, and instead rearranged it near his body, lenses pointing up. whatever happened, karen would be able to see and record everything.

peter slowly stood up, hand gripping the trusty pillar, and shot a grenade web at iron man.

iron man didn't move. instead, he looked down with almost disappointment as it exploded against his leg plate, doing absolutely nothing to the armor.

peter shot another grenade web. the same thing happened.

peter's legs gave out again and he tumbled to the floor. he withheld a sob, and iron man began walking towards him, his expression inscrutable.

peter scrambled frantically for his mask, holding it up to his mouth.

"karen, karen, iron man's here," he yelled into the cloth. he wouldn't be able to hear her response, but he knew she would hear him. "call someone, c-call the aven - "

"they won't come," tony said quietly.

"yes, they will," peter insisted, eyes wild, shooting another grenade web at his face. tony's visor flipped shut just in time for the web to explode against it.

he was sure tony didn't feel anything, but it was close enough to peter's own face that the explosion whited out his vision for a few seconds.

when peter's vision ran semi-clear again, iron man was right in front of him, bent on one knee to reach his eye level.

"you're only going to hurt yourself with that," tony said quietly.

peter's eyes flicked to the most dangerous parts of the suit. tony followed his gaze to his own hands.

tony's suit whirred, and the armor all the way up to his forearms discharged from his body, leaving it empty on the ground. tony pushed it away, his visor clicking away again.

"why...?" peter looked at him. the action took more out of him than he had thought. because of the grenade, probably.

"friday, run diagnostics on this kid," tony said, scrutinizing him. "how's he doing?"

peter knew tony was seeing the blood on his face, the rips in his suit, the crushed bones that his body was trying to knit back together. he coughed weakly.

at a muffled voice's response, tony's face darkened. peter's eyes were drooping, although he fought to keep them open.

"don't worry, kid, it's all right," tony said gently. he sat down on the floor, sitting on his knees, and peter would have almost laughed at it if laughing didn't mean pain.

"i - i won't -" peter tried to say, swallowing down a mouthful of blood. "the avengers..."

tony waited patiently. peter's mind lost track of what he had been going to say.

if peter had not been close to death, he would have noticed that his spidey sense hadn't gone off once.

instead, peter hazily wondered if he was going to die. he also wondered why mr. stark looked like he had asked that out loud.

"you're just going to sleep, kid," tony said soothingly. "no dying allowed here."

another muffled voice in the helmet. tony ignored it.

"i don't want to sleep," peter said. he couldn't go to sleep yet. he had something important to do.

"you have to," tony smiled. it didn't reach his eyes. "it'll be all right."

peter dragged his eyes open again. he hadn't realized they'd been closed.

"you know, you did beautifully," tony continued softly. "i'm so proud that you got this far."

_but i didn't get far enough,_ peter thought, which took him a lot longer than usual.

"but..." there was a long pause. "they should never have left you to fight me. it was unfair. you could never have won."

_yes, i could have,_ peter thought. tony's voice was so faint it could have been a whisper.

"don't worry. this is enough for now, okay? i promise. no more fighting."

no more fighting sounded nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my mind for quite a while, and just wanted to get it on paper. even though the idea is very sad, I like the idea of villain! Tony Stark finding dying hero! Peter Parker and reassuring him, even though there's clearly no hope. Tony's even angrier that the bad heroes! Avengers would leave a hero alone in the building like this, especially one who's a kid.


End file.
